wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Leaving Home
This is by [[User:Europa99|'Europa99']]' '''and 'Phaet the Dove. Please do not edit at the moment! '''Snowstorm' As Snowstorm entered Jade Mountain Academy with his twin brother, Celsius, he noticed all the different kinds of dragons around him. He had no idea how to navigate through this chaotic and disorganized mess. After ten whole minutes of wandering around cluelessly, Snowstorm spotted a small NightWing dragon handing out scrolls and directing other confused dragons to their assigned caves. So far, Jade Mountain Academy was not up to his expectations. When he had received the invitation, Snowstorm had been quite excited to come to this school. However, he was now having doubts. As he reached the dragon, who he noticed people were calling Fatespeaker, he coldly asked her to direct him and his brother to their assigned caves. "Of course," she said. "Your name?" "Snowstorm," he responded, glaring. "And this, is Celsius." He gestured to his brother standing beside him. Fatespeaker's eyes moved down the scroll she was holding. "Snowstorm, you are the third row on the right, fourth cave on the left, and Celsius, you are third row on the right, fifth cave on the left. Right next to each other. Next?" Fatespeaker said. Snowstorm and Celsius eventually made their way out of the entrance cave, while admiring the beautiful constructions and architecture. However, they soon realized that while observing Jade Mountain Academy, they had lost their way. "Let's just wait here!" Celsius said, gesturing toward an empty cave. "Someone is bound to come here and direct us." "Okay." The two of them sat down and waited. Not long after, two dragons appeared in the doorway; a SeaWing, and a RainWing. The RainWing giggled irritatingly as she said, "Um, aren't the caves separated by gender, for privacy's sake?" "We were just lost, and were wondering if you knew where the 4th cave on the 3rd row on the right um... to the left was?" mumbled Celsius. The SeaWing suppressed a smile. "Well, I'm not sure where your caves are, but I'll show you two to the entrance. By the way, I'm Droplet." Oryx: The Next Day "Welcome, Silver Winglet," Europa smiled, looking down at the students. Oryx didn't. He was forced to come to Jade Mountain Academy against his will, which angered him. "Today is a day that the dragonets of destiny have given us to get to know each other, and prepare ourselves for the upcoming school year. So, why don't we start of with our names. Let's go around in a circle. I'm Europa." "I'm Droplet," the SeaWing smiled. "I'm Wildfire," the SkyWing gulped. "I'm Chrysanthemum," the RainWing giggled. "I'm Snowstorm," the IceWing glared. "I'm Salamander," the MudWing grinned. "I'm Crescent," the NightWing smirked. "I'm Oryx," blinked Oryx. "Well, now that's all good, but why don't we introduce ourselves? Let's do something interesting that will help us get to know each other." Europa sighed and looked lost. "So, explain something about yourselves, okay?" "Sure!" said the smiling SeaWing, Droplet. "So, my name is Droplet, my favorite color is aquamarine, and I love exploring!" "Um," said the nervous SkyWing, Wildfire. "I like reading, my favorite color is gold, and ... I'm Wildfire." "So," said the giggling RainWing, Chrysanthemum. "I love battle training, hunting, and serving Queen Glory." And on it went .... "Anyhow, let's go hunting: I'm sure you're all hungry," said Europa, glancing at Chrysanthemum. The RainWing did a delighted flip in the air and flew out of the window. Droplet smiled and followed, along with Europa. Wildfire glanced nervously at Snowstorm and then sped after them. Snowstorm, to Oryx's surprise, walked up to him. "You seem the most interesting of all of them," said the IceWing. "Uh . . . thanks?" Oryx blinked back at him before following them. He appreciated the compliment, but he didn't enjoy when other's talked rudely about dragons. The Silver Winglet ''Over the course of the month, the Silver Winglet became closer and closer, and each dragon learned to put aside their older arguments and grudges. '' ''However, during one of their explorations on the beach, Salamander and Crescent disappeared. Distraught, the rest of the Silver Winglet went looking for them in every nook and cranny in Pyrrhia. '' ''"''We're never going to find them!" Chrysanthemum complained, searching the beach for the hundreth time. "Yes, we will!" Droplet said in an encouraging tone, though the usual lilt to her voice was gone. "Right," said Snowstorm, unconvinced. As they were looking, a SandWing student ran up to them. "A dragon! A dragon! Found on the beach!" "We're dragons on the beach. What's the big deal?" Snowstorm laughed. "You don't get it! A dragon. From another tribe. From a tribe we've never seen. In the history of Pyrrhia!" And so, the Jade Winglet ran to see a pure white dragon with red eyes, lying, unconscious on the banks of Pyrrhia. Wildfire gently peered over her. Suddenly the dragon jumped up and growled ferociously. And suddenly vanished. "Where am I?" demanded a raspy voice behind them. They jumped. "Pyrrhia of course." Snowstorm tried to hide his surprise. "We-we were wondering where you were? Or came from? Perhaps you're lost?" Wildfire asked kindly. "Well, suffice it to say I'm not from here. No regions in my continent are this warm." *** "What are you talking about, we can't get her home!" Snowstorm growled, glancing at the unusual dragon behind them. "Yes, we can. And we have to. But the question is, how?" Wildfire asked, following Snowstorm's gaze to the dragon. "I know. My animus magic." Droplet said unexpectedly behind them. ''After many minutes of arguing, everyone accepted the chance to get the dragon back home to the continent, and come immediately back with no argument on staying. '' The six dragons sat, surprised on the freezing cold continent of the unusual dragon. "Thank you..." gasped the dragon, trailing off. As Wildfire glanced around her new surroundings, she tried to stifle a yell. They were being encircled by many healthy, odd dragons that looked hungry. ''See: Leaving Home II for more! Thank you! - Europa99''''' Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Europa99) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Collaborations Category:Content (Phaet the Dove)